Always Here For You
by xDepressiveChickx
Summary: Leyton oneshot. Lyrics from Heaven by DJ Sammy. Set after the school shooting. Lucas and Peyton got together after Brooke broke up with him.


**Always Here For You**

Peyton was in her second block class, Science. Her teacher was talking about mechanical advantage, but she wasn't even listening. She was too busy thinking about Lucas. She hadn't seen or heard from him in a couple days and she was starting to get worried. Peyton took out her red EnV cell phone, hiding it underneath her black and red sweatshirt. She opened up a new text message and started typing on the mini keyboard, looking up every now and again to make sure the teacher wouldn't catch her.

_**"Luke. It's me. How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple days and I'm starting to wonder if something happened. I miss you. Please come and see me. I love you, P." **_

She hit send and placed her phone on her lap, putting her sweatshirt over it, making sure that it was on vibrate. Ever since the school shooting, a few weeks ago, and Keith's death, Lucas had been very distant with everyone around him. Of course, Peyton understood it all; She had gone through it with her mother before. Peyton had been trying to be there for him, like Brooke had done for her. She kept telling him that if he needed someone to talk to that she was there and she was willing to listen.

Peyton felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of underneath her sweatshirt, seeing that she had a new text message from Lucas. She smiled a little, opening the message.

_**"I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been dealing with some stuff and I'm trying to take care of my mom. I'll pick you up when school's over and we'll go do something. Okay?"**_

Peyton smiled wide, quickly replying to his message, saying that she would love that.

The rest of her school day was a big, surreal blur. She couldn't stop thinking about spending time with Lucas after school. When the final bell rang, Peyton practically jumped out of her seat in Art class and ran out of the room. After going to her locker quickly, she walked out of the school, smiling as she saw her boyfriend sitting on one of the benches.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_there was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can ever take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_but that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

When he saw her, he stood up and walked towards her. Peyton dropped her backpack on the ground next to them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you." He said softly.

"It's okay. I've been through the whole grieving thing before. I understand. And as long as we can be together now, it's all good." Luke put his hands on her hips and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "How's your mom?" Peyton asked him, while retrieving her backpack, putting it over her shoulder. Lucas sighed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together as they started to walking to his car.

"I...um...I'm not sure." He sighed again. "She won't leave her room." He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "I'm worried about her. She's not eating. She's not sleeping. She's not herself."

As they reached Lucas's car, Peyton stopped walking and looked at him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Broody." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Just give her time, make sure she knows that you're there for her."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead.

"You know you are an awesome girlfriend, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Peyton smiled shrugging.

"I try." Lucas laughed, taking her backpack off of her shoulder and put it in the backseat of his car.

"Now, how about we go do something?" He looked at her. Peyton smiled widely, nodding. "What do you want to do?" She looked at him, thinking for a minute, then she smirked.

"You, me, healing in each others arms, your room." Lucas smiled at her idea.

"That's what I was hoping you would say."

They both climbed into his car, with smirks on their faces. Peyton reached over from her side of the car and grabbed Lucas's hand, rubbing her fingers along the back of his hand. He gave her hand a little squeeze and winked at her. Peyton and Lucas. True Love Always.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven_

_and love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_it isn't too hard to see_

_we're in heaven._


End file.
